death games
by zafiroycitrino16
Summary: sonic y silver son elegidos para participar en los "life games" unos juegos de supervivensia creados solo para la diverdion del publico, ellos entran decididos a ganar, pero el echo de enamorarse de 2 chicos de la ciudad del norte sera un inconveniente. una historia mephilver y sonadow con gore y próximamente lemon espero y la disfruten
1. el principio de la trajedia de mi vida

**bueno esta historia surgio mientras veia juegos del ambre al prinsipio no sabia ni que pelicula o libro era pero cuando vi la pelicula me vino la idea, en esta historia sonic y silver son hermanos de amy, bueno en fin espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

"el principio de la tragedia de mi vida"

-NO! NO POR FAVOR! NO SE LOS LLEVEN! POR FAVOR!- una eriza rosa llamada amy, gritaba con toda sus fuerzas tratando de librarse de los guardias que la separaban de sus dos hermanos pequeños

-HERMANA!- un pequeño erizo de cinco años de edad y de color azul y ojos esmeralda gritaba desesperadamente, extendiendo sus manos intentando alcanzar a su hermana mayor

-SILVER! CUIDA A SONIC, VALLAN CON KNUCKLES Y TIKAL! ELLOS LOS AYUDARAN, PROMETE ME QUE NO DEJARAS QUE NADA MALO LE PASE A SONIC!

-TE LO PROMETO!- contesto un erizo color plata y ojos ambar de seis años de edad, que sostenía a su pequeño hermano de la mano intentando evitar que se fuera corriendo hacia su hermana mayor, amy al escuchar esto dejo de luchar contra los guardias mas sin embargo las lagrimas que tenia en sus ojos aun no desaparecian,la figura de amy iba desapareciendo de la vista de sonic poco a poco.

un erizo azul agitado y con lagrimas en los ojos se desperto de golpe

-...fue un sueño...

-sonic estas bien?- pregunto un erizo color plata, que se encontraba al lado de la cama de su hermano

-si no te preocupes silver

-bueno voy a salir a conseguir algo de pan, tikal y knuckles salieron a cazar volveran dentro de poco

-de acuerdo... silver, que fecha es hoy?

-estamos a 13 de octubre, ya se acerca la fecha...

-si lo se... gracias silver, te veo luego

-si... nos vemos...- dijo por ultimo saliendo de la habitación de su hermano

sonic se paro de su cama, se puso sus tenis rojos y salio de su cuarto, ya era 13 de octubre se acercaba la fecha en que cada familia mandaba a sus hijos mayores de quince años ante los grandes gobernadores, de entre ellos solo se elegían cuatro, dos hombre y dos mujeres, estos eran llevados a un terreno desolado, a matarse entre si hasta que quedaran solo dos, no importaba si ambos eran hombre o mujeres, la meta era que solo quedaran dos, aveces los lugares a lo que te llevaban eran bosques, otras un desierto, el año pasado habían elegido una ciudad despoblada, esa había sido una ocasión especial, lo que obtenías si ganabas era el dinero suficiente para que tu y tu familia estuvieran económicamente estable durante un año, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que eran 5 ciudades las que participaban en estos juegos la del norte, sur, este y oeste y la que organizaba todo esto la ciudad del centro.

la hermana de sonic amy había sido llevada a participar en esos juegos hace ya diez años, cuando sonic apenas tenia cinco años, su hermano silver cuido de el junto con knuckles y tikal ellos eran amigos de amy, por esa razon ellos aceptaro cuidar de sonic y silver, pero aun con knuckles y tikal la cituacion en la que vivian silver y sonic no mejoraba, todas las ciudades esepeto la del centro, vivian con una pobreza extrema, por eso es que todas las mañanas silver iba a trabajar para conseguir algo de pan y knuckles y tikal salian a cazar

-*ya solo faltan dos días para la masacre que planea la cuidad del centro, espero y en mi primer año no sea convocado y también que silver no lo convoquen*- pensaba sonic mientras bajaba a la sala, la mayor preocupación de sonic era que lo convocaran a el o a su hermano a esos estúpidos juegos, los llamaban "life games" o "juegos de la vida" en español, pero a sonic y a silver les gustaba llamarlos "death games", sonic estuvo todo el dia hasta las 5:37 p.m. limpiando la caza de knuckles y tikal, después de que acabo se recostó un rato en el sofá, empezó a observar el techo, bastante demacrado pues le faltaba mantenimiento el suelo de madera bastante rota pero eso sin una partícula de polvo sobre el, sonic habia acabado de limpiar la casa, en la cocina no había platos sucios y tos estaban guardados, las habitaciones acomodadas y las camas echas, podria ser la casa mas demacrada que podría haber pero, no esta sucia ni nada parecido, justo cuando sonic empezaba a caer dormido, el sonido de la puerta lo devolvió brutalmente a la tierra, se levanto y abrió la puerta, detrás de esta estaban knuckles y tikal con un par de ardillas y un pequeño ciervo

-mira sonic pudimos atrapar un ciervo- dijo knuckles a sonic mientras le mostraba el ciervo-porque no ayudas a tikal a preparar las ardillas, sera mejor que hagamos que dure el ciervo, lo ire a poner en hielo

-ok, no se encontraron con silver de camino hacia acá?

-si, el se llevo dos ardillas mas que traíamos para cambiarlas por algo de pan, para que nos durara toda la semana no debe de tardar no te preocupes sonic-dijo con una sonrisa tikal

-menos mal

-ya solo faltan dos días para los "life games" sera la primera vez que este tu nombre entre los nominados, sabes como vas a ir vestido?- le comento knuckles a sonic

-no me interesa, que probabilidad hay de que me escojan

-nunca se sabe sonic, de todos modos es obligatorio que asistas con un atuendo adecuado

-NO VOY A ARREGLARME PARA LA CEREMONIA DE LOS ESTUPIDOS JUEGOS QUE SE LLEVARON A MI HERMANA!-sonic se fue corriendo a su habitación

-SONIC! ESPERA!

-dejalo tikal, hay que comprenderlo, perdio a su hermana, recuerda que silver se sintio de la misma manera

-ya estoy en casa- grito silver desde la puerta de entrada

-hola silver

-hola knuckles, donde esta sonic?

-en su cuarto, se molesto un poco, ya sabes porque...

-era de esperarse con solo dos dias para los "life games" ire a hablar con el

-gracias silver

sonic estaba llorando recargado en la puesta, abrazando sus rodillas, recordando como le quitaron a su hermana en esos dichosos juegos, para su desgracia, sonic no sabia que había sido de su hermana, al parece nunca la reportaron muerta, pero para como es la seguridad de la ciudad del centro lo mas seguro es que estaria muerta, su llanto y sus recuerdos fueron parados en el instante en que silver toco la puerta, sonic se paro y la abrió y con desgane le pregunto a su hermano

-que es lo que quieres?

-quiero hablar con tigo eso es todo, me dejas pasar?

-ok- sonic dejo pasar a su hermano, silver se sentó al borde de la cama y le hizo una señal a sonic para que este se sentara junto a el, sonic cuando se sentó junto a silver recostó su cabeza en el y empezo a llorar, silver no hizo nada mas que abrazarlo para consolarlo, cuando sonic se empezó a calmar un poco mas silver empezó a hablar

-se que esto es duro, pero mientras vivamos aquí, bajo las estupidas leyes de la ciudad del centro no podemos hacer nada, como tu dijiste, las probabilidades de que te escojan a ti o a mi son muy pocas, asi que no te preocupes, aparte le prometí a amy que te cuidaría se te llegaran a escoger yo me ofrecería como otro jugador para estar hay contigo, o mejor aun me ofrecería en tu lugar, asi que ya no estés triste, si quieres no cenes hoy, duerme un poco, ok?

-ok

-te veo mañana, descansa sonic

-asta mañana silver

sonic se quedo dormido rápidamente, cuando silver termino de cenar el también se fue a dormir, tanto knuckles y como tikal estaban preocupados por silver y sonic, pues sabian que las elecciones estaba a tan solo dos dias.

* * *

**bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo dejen reviews porfavor ^^ hasta el proximo cap ^w^**


	2. el destino se ha sellado

"el destino se ha sellado"

El horrible día de las elecciones llego en tan solo un parpadeo y sonic y silver ya estaban listos para salir, por lo regular ellos no usaban (a excepción de las mujeres) pero como era un día "especial" se vistieron lo mas formal que pudieron, sonic llevaba unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata azul cielo, silver por su parte levaba una un pantalón blanco y una camisa de igual color el no llevaba corbata, pues la que tenia se la había dado a su hermano, ambos salieron acompañados de knuckles y tikal, fueron llevados a una gran sala de paredes blancas, en ese cuarto había unas pocas sillas negras las suficientes como para que solo se sentaran los niños de cada familia, enfrente de todas las sillas alineadas había un gran escenario en el cual se subirían los elegidos de los "life games" de ese año, poco a poco la sala se fue llenando mas y mas, sonic y silver sentaron en las sillas del fondo, cuando todos los hijos de cada familia estaban ahí presentes, una una segunda puerta que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación se abrió y de ella salió un un cocodrilo, con un traje de gala, este se subió al escenario y tomo el micrófono que había en este, y dijo

-bienvenidos sean todos! A las elecciones de los "life games", mi nombre es vector the crocodile y seré el encargado de elegir a los jugadores y por supuesto de transportarlos a la hermosísima ciudad del centro, antes que nada quisiera darles un par de noticias, la primera es, que en este año la ciudad del centro no participara en los "life games", y la segunda es que en estos juegos el premio será otro, será una sorpresa, sin mas pre ángulos, es hora de elegir a los jugadore que participaran en estos, "life games"- vector saco de su saco dos sobre en los cuales venían los elejidos para los juegos, un sobre era de color rosa, en el cual venían los nombres de las chicas que participarían en este juego y el otro sobre era de color azul en el cual venían los nombres de los chicos que participarían en el juego, vector abríó el sobre rosa y saco el papel en el cual venían los nombre de las dos señoritas elegidas, lo leyó y luego pronuncio

-blace the cat y sally acorn… vamos pasen al frente señoritas- poco a poco se fueron acercando al escenario una gata purpura y una zorra café oscuro, la pequeña zorra tenia la cara llena de pánico, mientras que la gata purpura tenia una mirada fría e indiferente, luego vector abrió el segundo sobre y saco el papel, igual lo leyó y luego lo pronuncio y luego dijo

–sonic the hedgehog y silver the hedgehog- sonic se paro al instante del susto y se sus ojos amenazaron salir dos gotas, al ver esto silver se paro lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió directo a junto con el al escenario a paso lento, sonic empezó a decir en voz baja mientras llegaban,

-no quiero ir, porque tenía que tocarme a mí?!

-tranquilo sonic, yo voy a estar ahí con tigo, estamos juntos en esto, los dos vamos a salir victoriosos y vamos a volver a casa sanos y salvos, te lo prometo

-pero y si los contrincantes son fuertes?

-de eso no habrá duda, pero aun asi tenemos cosas a nuestro favor, por ejemplo tu velocidad, eres muy rápido lo recuerdas?

-s-si..

-y yo tengo mi telequinesia, aun no la mejoro lo suficiente pero no ayudara bastante, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien- cuando sonic y silver llegaron al escenario vector dijo,

-he aquí a los cuatro participantes del sur de los decimos "life games",

Vector se llevo a los cuatro directo a la puerta, pero antes de que silver y sonic pudieran pasar la puerta tikal les grito desde el otro lado de la sala

-LOS VEREMOS EN CUATRO SEMANAS! LES PROMETO QUE LES TENDRE UN CIEVO COCIDO PARA CUANDO ESTEN AQUÍ!- las lagrimas de tikal se empezaron a escapar de sus ojos justo antes de que silver y sonic entraran por la puerta.

Sonic, silver, blace y sally, fueron llevados por vector directo a una limusina que estaba afuera de la sala de ceremonia en la que se encontraban, el viaje de la ciudad del sur a la ciudad central duraba solo tres horas, lo cual fue una eternidad para todos ya que vector no paraba de hablar, sobre lo que había en la ciudad y demás, al pasar una hora blace se arto y decidió interrumpirl,

-oye!, vector verdad? Porque no nos dices en que lugares podemos comprar armas o como van a estar los juegos?

-oh! Bueno, pues verán, cuando lleguemos tendrán una reunión en la que conocerán a los demás jugadores, convivirán con ellos durante unos 3 dias, en esos días se les dará un arma de su gusto, la cual cuidaran, se les darán sus uniformes, porque no creo que quieran participar en traje o con un vestido, se les dará algo mas cómodo para pelear, también se quedaran en un hotel en el cual se les dará todo lo que pidan, por el dinero no deben preocuparse

-y en donde se llevaran a cabo los juegos?-interrumpio silver a vector

-pues veras, al parecer el terreno del año pasado le gusto mucho al publico asi que este año será igual, claro que en lugar de que sea en una ciudad en medio del desierto, será en una ciudad en un terreno frio, pero no tanto como la Antártida, queda cerca de un bosque y como está abandonada la ciudad, lo mas probable es que ella animales salvajes en ella,

Sonic trago saliva preocupado, pero esa era la menos de sus preocupaciones, cuando llegaron a la ciudad central era de noche así que pudieron observa como se veían los grandes edificios con luces de colore altos y hermoso, cuando llegaron al hotel vieron que tenia la una altura de treinta y dos pisos, sonic alzo la cabeza maravillado por la altura del hotel, vector saco de sus pensamientos a sonic cuando le golpeo suavemente la espalda mientras le decía

-es espectacular no es asi? Todos los jugadores nos hospedaremos en los cuartos del último piso espero y les agraden las alturas

Cuando entraron tanto sonic como silver observaban cada detalle del hotel, blace tenía que irles diciendo cada que se detenían que tenían que caminar, ella no parecía muy sorprendida su cara seguía fría y en el caso de sally, bueno, ella no estaba muy feliz de estar ahí, mas que nada ella tenia miedo, vector los llevo a el elevador, cuando llegaron al su cuarto, vector les mostro sus habitaciones, luego salió del cuarto eso sin antes decirles a todos que podían salir si querían pero que no se olvidaran de el numero del cuarto, después de un rato silver se empezó a aburrir y decidió curiosear un poco, oprimió cada botón que se encontraba en su camino, al contrario de sonic que decidió irse a dormir pues e viaje lo había dejado agotado, blace se desespero y cuando ya no pudo seguir viendo a silver estarse moviendo exploto y le grito

-QUIERES ESTARTE EN PAZ?!

-QUE TE PASA PORQUE ME GRITAS?-le respondió silver enojado

-NO SOPRTO VERTE TAN INQUIETO!, QUE ACASO TIENES SEIS AÑOS?!

-Y TU ACASO TIENES SESENTA?! NO HACES NADA MAS QUE ESTAR QUIERTA CON ESA CARA DE POCOS AMIGOS!, ME VOY DE QUI NO QUIERO SEGUIR SOPORTANDO TU MALA ACTITUD!-

silver salió de la habitación enojadísimo empezó a caminar sin rumbo por todo el pasillo del último piso hasta que se tropezó con alguien-lo siento no me di cuenta, perdón-

silver levanto la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue a un erizo negro con unas cuantas franjas azules, de ojos verde amarillento brillante, con un mechón de pelo blanco en su pecho, pero lo que mas les extraño a silver fue el hecho de que este no tenia boca, luego silver miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que en el suelo estaban tirados unos cuantos libros, y como el no traía nada por el estilo dedujo que los libros eran de aquel erizo, rápidamente silver se agacho y recogió los libros luego sin querer encontró uno que decía "el purgatorio de dante" (unos de mis libros favoritos ^w^), cuando silver lo vio se sorprendió luego dirigió su mirada al erizo oscuro y le dijo,

-el purgatorio de dante?, es un buen libro, aquí tienes y lamento haber tirado tus libros

-conoces ese libro?-le respondió el erizo oscuro con frialdad pero a la vez con un poco de curiosidad

-si, es uno de mis libros favoritos, mucho gusto mi nombre es silver-dijo este extendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo

-me llamo Mephiles, mucho gusto… estas aquí para participar en los "life games"?

-si, soy de la ciudad del sur, y tu?

-yo también, soy de la ciudad del norte, bueno me tengo que ir, un gusto en conocerte silver, espero y nos veamos pronto, hasta luego- Mephiles se fue alejando de silver

-hasta luego Mephiles-a silver le empezó a latir el corazón, no quería que Mephiles se fuera, por alguna razón se sentí atraído hacia el, seria acaso eso que todo el mundo llama amor a primera vista?


	3. entrenamiento mental y físico pt 1

"Entrenamiento mental y físico"

Silver se fue a su cuarto, directamente a su dormitorio, ni siquiera se molesto en desearles buenas noches a blace o a sally, cuando se durmió en su sueño se encontraba en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, de repente de la nada apareció Mephiles detrás suyo, Mephiles se fue acercando a silver poco a poco luego lo abrazo por la cintura, silver cuando sintió el tacto frio de Mephiles se estremeció y volteo la cabeza hacia atrás, Mephiles tomo su cara, luego se acerco mas a silver para plantarle un beso en los labios, silver no hizo mas que abrir lo ojos como plato y forcejear un poco, pero con el paso de los segundos fue correspondiéndole el beso a Mephiles, este se separo de silver después de unos minutos por la falta de aire, luego Mephiles se acerco al cuello de silver y comenzó a lamerlo, descendiendo cada vez mas, silver empezó a soltar pequeños gemidos de placer, después llego el momento en que silver ya no pudo sostenerse más en pie y se cayó en el oscuro suelo, Mephiles aprovecho esto para ponerse encima de silver, luego este comenzó a lamer todo el abdomen de silver y fue bajando hasta su entrepierna, silver alzo la cabeza sorprendido para ver como Mephiles tomaba su miembro y se lo metía a la boca, silver comenzó a gemir de placer,

-Basta! M-mephiles… basta! Me voy a-ah- decía silver tratando de quitar a Mephiles de su miembro, pero este no hacia caso solo se limitaba a ver a silver con ojos llenos de lujuria y pasión, no paso mucho tiempo para que silver se corriera en la boca de Mephiles, esto solo trago dichoso el semen de silver, luego se acerco hasta la oreja derecha de este y le susurro

-Te amo

Silver se despertó sudando, jadeando y con las pupilas dilatas, se llevo su mano derecha a su pecho para sentir su corazón, silver puso los ojos en blanco al recordar las palabras que en sus sueños Mephiles le había pronunciado, después e ruborizo y dijo

-que demonios fue eso?!

* * *

mientras tanto sonic tenía una pesadilla, en su sueño el se encontraba en una ciudad completamente abandonada, era de noche y con la niebla tan densa que había no podía ni ver la palma de su mano, en ese momento sonic escucho el sonido de un grito agudo y una carcajada, sonic intento acercarse más para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando, cuando se acerco lo suficiente vio delante suyo, a sally y a blace tiradas en el piso, blace tenía la cabeza volteada completamente hacia atrás, si estuviera con vida seguramente ella podría ver su propia espalda, mientras que sally solo tenía un enorme agujero en su cuello, como si le hubieran arrancado la traque de un solo golpe, sonic se empezó a alejar de los cuerpos sin vida de blace y sally, pero justo antes de que se echara a correr para escapar de tan horrible escena escucho la voy de silver pidiendo misericordia

-ALTO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO TE LO SUPLICO!-silver gritaba desesperadamente, sonic volteo atrás para ver quien era el que agredía a su hermano, luego de repente los gritos de este fueron callados, sonic se acerco al lugar donde escucho las suplicas de su hermano, pero cuando llego ya era demasiado tarde, pues lo único que encontró fue a su hermano en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, con el cuello desgarrado, sonic empezó a llorar y a buscar al asesino de su hermano, de repente de la nada se escucho una voz profunda que venia de atrás suyo diciéndole

-no entiendo porque lloras si sabias que esto iba a pasar- sonic volteo rápidamente, en su cara solo se reflejaba el odio pues sabia que el que le hablaba era el posible responsaba de la muerte de su hermano, pero cuando giro su cabeza se vio a el mismo pero un el pelaje de un color azul oscuro y con un cuchillo de treinta centímetros en la mano, sonic no se dejo llevar por la primera impresión y quiso creer que el erizo que estaba frente a el no era nada mas que un erizo que se le parecía demasiado, sonic se paro inmediatamente y le dijo en la cara a dark sonic

-TE MATARE! PAGARAS POR LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI HERMANO!

-JAJAJAJAJA DUDO MUCHO QUE PUEDAS MATARME SONIC, PORQUE YO…! Soy tu…

Sonic grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras lloraba, luego se sentó en el suelo frio y abrazo sus piernas, mientras ocultaba su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Sonic despertó de su pesadilla sudando y jadeando, sonic trato de estabilizar su respiración mientras trataba de asimilar su sueño, de repente y sin aviso vector entro en la habitación de sonic

-ya despierta llegaremos tarde!

-a donde?

-a la reunión de los death games, hoy conocerás a los demás jugadores, asi que vístete, ten-le dijo mientras le arrojaba un traje negro- póntelo eres al único al que esperamos asi que date prisa

-de acuerdo…- sonic se levanto de la cama y fue directo al baño para lavarse la cara un poco luego se miro al espejo que había enfrente del lavamanos del baño y se dijo asi mismo –eso nunca pasara, silver y yo ganaremos esos juegos-

* * *

Silver, blace, sally y vector ya estaba afuera del cuarto, silver vestía una camisa negra con un saco, una corbata y un pantalón blanco, blace tenía puesto un vestido hasta las rodillas de color morado, sin tirantes, con un escote hasta la espalda baja en la parte de atrás y unos zapatillas rojas con blanco (las zapatillas que siempre trae) mientras que sally tenía puesto un vestido azul cielo hasta los pies con pequeñas piedras en la parte del busto que brillaban cuando la luz las tocaba, después de un rato sonic salió del cuarto con su traje color negro, después de que vector cerrara el cuarto con llave todos fueron caminando rumbo al ascensor para bajar a el restaurante del hotel.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con una sala inmensa, con paredes de un brillante color dorado, adornadas con hermosas flores en la parte de arriba, también había hermosas mesas de cristal y cillas de un color plata, vector guio a los chicos hasta una gran mesa con forma rectangular en ellas se encontraban todos o jugadores sentados, vector sentó a sonic, silver, blace y sally juntos para que asi fuera mas fácil presentarlos, después de que se terminaron de sentar llego la hora de presentarlos a todos, los representantes de los distritos se pusieron de pie y uno por uno fue diciendo los nombres de los jugadores

-ciudad del Norte, jugadores, shadow the hedgehog 18 años, Mephiles the dark 18 años, rouge the bat 17 años y marine the raccon 15 años- ellos cuatro se pararon y se inclinaron en señal de respeto al igual que todos en su momento lo harían

-ciudad del Este, jugadores, mails power 15 años, scourge the hedgehog 16 años, cream the rabitt 15 años, y Fiona the fox 16 años

-ciudad del Oeste, jugadores, yet the hawk 17 años, spio the chameleon 18 años, wave the swallow 16 años y cosmo the sedrian 15 años

-ciudad del Sur, jugadores, sonic the hedgehog 15 años, silver the hedgehog 16 años, sally acorn 15 años y blace the cat 17 años

Después de las presentaciones todos se dedicaron a comer, en el restaurante era noche de bufet asi que todos se pararon para ir y escoger lo que querían comer mientras tanto todos los representantes como vector tenían una pequeña charla en la mesa,

-hay muchos niños este año, no es así vector?- le pregunto un enorme gato morado con un traje azul oscuro

-de hecho los hay, big, con jugadores tan jóvenes es posible que estos juegos no duren las cuatro semanas del juego- le respondió vector con un poco de angustia en su voz

-no hay que confiarnos tanto vector

-a que te refieres charmy- le contesto a una pequeña abeja a con un traje de color dorado

-no debemos perder las esperanzas de que estos pequeños bastardos no den a nosotros y a el publico un buen show aparte para eso esta el entrenamiento, para darles un poco de experiencia en la defensa

-si tienes razón, y tu storm como vez a tus jugadores, se ven bastante fuertes- le pregunto vector a un albatros gris con un traje de color gris ocuro

-si con bastante fuertes, tal vez les den bastante pelea a los de la ciudad del norte, aunque lo dudo mucho, los del norte siempre han sido los mejores y casi siempre ganan

-tendremos que esperar para ver

* * *

Mientras tanto sonic estaba en el bufet viendo la comida con cara de "que es esto" luego después de un rato sintió un golpe en el hombro

-he perdón no me fije-

-no no hay problema- sonic giro la cabeza y se encontró con un erizo negro con rojo, de ojos color rojo sangre y con un mechón de pelo blanco que apenas se veía por el traje de color negro que llevaba puesto

-que te sucede no sabes que comer?

-ah! He no es eso… es solo que no se que tipo de comida es jaja ^.^u

-oh ya veo, si quieres te puedo decir de que están echo

-en serio?! Gracias, me llamo sonic y tu?

-mi nombre es shadow

-jaja…

-que pasa?

-es solo que se siente mucho mejor presentarse directamente en lugar de que lo hagan por ti

-si creo que tienes razón

Shadow empezó a decirle a sonic que era lo que contenía cada una de los platillos y bebidas que había en ellas y a que sabían, mientras shadow le iba diciendo a sonic lo que contenían el iba tomando todo lo que le sonara delicioso, luego llegaron a una bebida peculiar y sonic se intereso en saber que era así que le pregunto a shadow que contenía esa bebida

-shadow…

-si dime?

-que es eso?

-oh, eso es sake, es una bebida alcohólica, sabe un poco fuerte no creo que te guste porque por lo visto te gustan las cosas dulces y saladas no es así?

-bueno mas que nada tome lo que contenía lo que reconocía y lo que tenia buena pinta jaja

-oh ya veo, bueno me acompañas a comer?

-si claro- sonic y shadow se fueron a sentar en la mesa eso sin que antes shadow tomara el un poco de sake y se sirviera en su baso

Mientras tanto silver estaba ya comiendo tranquilamente hasta que sintió que alguien le toco el hombro

-hola silver

A silver le empezó a latir el corazón a una velocidad que el nunca había sentido, tanto que le empezó a dolor, volteo la cabeza para ver quién era el que lo había llamado

-h-hola Mephiles

-me puedo sentar a tu lado?

-e-eh… si claro- silver cada vez que miraba la figura de Mephiles recordaba el sueño que había tenido, y se sonrojaba de lo cual Mephiles se dio cuenta, y así el resto de la noche paso, comieron platicaron, sonic se vevio de un golpe el sake de shadow por accidente jeje y silver casi se desmallaba de la vergüenza al ver que su hermano estaba ebrio en fin toda una fiesta, ya al dia siguiente sonic vería las consecuencias de haber bebido sake…


	4. entrenamiento mental y físico pt 2

**despues de tanto tiempo me vino la inspiracion, espero que les guste, dejen comentarios si les gusto por favor**

* * *

"Entrenamiento mental y físico pt 2"

A la mañana siguiente sonic despertó como era de esperarse con resaca y por consecuencia le dolía la cabeza durante los entrenamientos

-me duele la cabeza

-como se te ocurrió beber del sake?, aparte de que eres muy joven es una bebida alcohólica muy fuerte sonic

-lose silver, lose, es solo que estaba hablando con shadow y ni cuenta me di de que había tomado si vaso en lugar del mío

-bueno por el momento trata de concentrarte, tal vez el dolor de cabeza se te pase si tomas agua, hay un poco en la mesa que esta alado de las espadas ve por una botella y sirve que me traes una a mi

-ok ya voy

Sonic camino hasta la mesa que le había dicho silver, ellos ya estaban en el campo de entrenamiento ahí todos entrenaban como querían pero hasta que los representantes de las ciudades lo decidieran, así que por el momento solo estaban calentando un poco, cuando sonic llego a la mesa sin querer choco con otro de los jugadores

-lo siento no me fije

-más vale que te fijes para la próxima sur

-*baya temperamento* dije que lo siento y por cierto tengo mi nombre

- oh! Cierto, te llamas sonic no es así?, mi nombre es scourge alias tu verdugo personal

-ya veremos quién es el verdugo de quien,

-JA! te aseguro que no llegaras ni hacerme un rasguño en el entrenamiento

-eso ya lo veremos, el entrenamiento aun no comienza

Scourge y sonic se veían con gran odio en los ojos, lo cual no paso por alto ante las autoridades y los demás jugadores, shadow que no estaba muy lejos de ver todo lo que ocurría, decidió intervenir, pues sabia que si no lo hacia lo mas seguro es que scourge y sonic se matarían entre si en ese mismo instante, después de todo que mas daba un jugador mas o un jugador menos

-ustedes dos ya cálmense, no pueden esperar hasta los juegos para matarse?

-ja! quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer?

-eso ya lo veremos en el juego te parece scourge? Vamos sonic, ven con migo- shadow se alejo caminando del lugar en dirección a donde se encontraba al ascensor y detrás de el iba sonic aun con en ceño fruncido

-no siempre estará el para protegerte

-pues fíjate que no lo necesito para asesinarte!- eso fue lo único que sonic alcanzo a gritar antes de que shadow lo tomara del brazo y lo jalara dentro del ascensor

-AAAAAAARG! COMO LO ODIO

-deja de meterte en problemas, primero lo de ayer y luego esto?

-jaja, suenas como mi hermana

-en serio, deja de meterte en problemas- shadow se fue acercando cada vez mas a sonic hasta que inevitablemente lo acorralo en la pared del ascensor

-ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, te prometo que ya no lo hare en serio- sonic se estaba poniendo muy nervioso pues veía que shadow se acercaba cada vez más a él, sin avisar shadow tomo el mentón de sonic, sonic lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, shadow vio esto y se detuvo, dejo el mentón de sonic y se separo de el, sonic solo abrió los ojos extrañado por no sentir el beso de shadow

-no te voy a obligar a que e beses si no quieres

-shadow…

-pero te aseguro algo, no me voy a rendir te voy a tener, te lo aseguro- shadow se acerco a sonic y le panto un beso en la mejilla

* * *

-en donde se abra metido sonic

-hola silver

-eh-h ho-hola Mephiles como estas?

-bien supongo, que te pasa? Te vez ansioso

-es solo que envié a sonic para que me trajera una botella con agua y no ha venido, ya ni siquiera lo veo en la mesa

-sonic es tu hermano cierto?

-si es mi hermano menor, tu te pareces mucho a shadow, bien podría decir que son el mismo, claro con excepción del color y la boca, por cierto espero y no creas que soy inoportuno pero, porqueee… tu…?

-porque no tengo boca?

-eeeh si- silver se puso rojo pues temía haber hecho una pregunta inapropiada

-la verdad es que shadow y yo descendemos de una familia que se rumora desciende de demonios, la verdad es que yo no creo mucho en esas cosas pero el hecho de que no tenga boca no me ayuda mucho a que la gente deje de creer esas tonterías

-oh ya veo, bueno me ayudarías a buscar a mi hermano

-si claro

Mephiles y silver estuvieron buscando a sonic y a shadow por todo el campo de entrenamiento pero no los encontraron, después de unos cuantos minutos shadow y sonic llegaron a el campo de entrenamiento, silver los vio y le aviso a Mephiles donde estaban, cuando llegaron con ellos silver recibió a sonic con un golpe en la cabeza lo cual enojo a sonic

-que te pasa porque haces eso?!

-te me perdiste idiota y aparte no traes mi agua! ¬¬

-perdón, es que me tope con un tipo de mal carácter en la mesa

-y eso que tiene que ver

-sonic estaba a punto de pelearse con scourge y yo lo detuve- dijo shadow tomando del hombro a sonic- parecía que necesitaba un descanso ya que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas así que lo lleve a dar un paseo

-ooh gracias shadow

-tu siempre tan considerado cierto shadow?- comento Mephiles con lo que parecía una voz sarcástica

-ya me conoces Mephiles, pero bueno lo mejor será mejor que nos formemos ya que al parecer el entrenamiento está a punto de empezar

Sonic, shadow, silver y Mephiles se formaron en las líneas que debían, ya que para empezar el entrenamiento agrupan a los jugadores de las cuatro ciudades y las hacían que se formaran por edades, cuando ya estaban todos formados el entrenador se puso delante de ellos y les dijo

-Cada uno lo especializaremos con lo que sea mas hábil para eso necesito que hagan varias pruebas primero

Las pruebas se hicieron y cuando acabaron dieron los resultados, los equipos de entrenamiento eran solo dos los que entrenaban con armas de fuego y los que entrenaban con armas punzo cortantes

-muy bien, Mephiles the dark, sonic the hedgehog, mails power, yet the hawk, Fiona the fox, blace the cat, spio the chamelion y marine the raccon entrenaran con armas punzo cortantes, vallan a la esquina de la derecha, shadow the hedgehog, silver the hedgehog, scourge the hedgehog, cream the rabbit, cosmo the sedrian, sally the acorn, rouge the bat y wave the swallow la esquina de la izquierda, entrenaran con armas de fuego

Todos hicieron caso a la orden del entrenador y se fueron a donde les habían visto, cada uno tomo el arma que pudiera cargar o que se le facilitara mas y empezaron a entrenar con de varias maneras, en el caso de los que entrenaban con armas de fuego, lo que aprendían básicamente era saber cómo sostener un arma y saber apuntar bien, silver tomo una R15 (adoro esa arma ^^) con una sola mano y empezó a disparar a los blancos, shadow se dio cuenta de su puntería y quedo asombrado, se acerco a silver y le pregunto

-eres bastante bueno, ¿cómo es que has podido dar en todos los blancos sin ninguna falla?

-mis tíos me enseñaron,

-en serio? Deben ser muy buenos con las armas

-son buenos en pintería, mi tío knuckles es muy bueno con la pintería el me enseño

-mmm ya veo, pero te vas a lastimar la mano si cargas la R15 con una sola mano es muy pesada

-a eso no es problema, tengo telequinesia, eso me ayuda a que el arma sea mas ligera

-telequinesia? Nunca había oído hablar de alguien que tiene ese don

-ya veo, oye a ti te gusta mi hermano verdad

-QUE?!

-jaja creo que di en el blanco

-como sabes que…

-jajaja es bastante obvio eres muy bueno con el, que las tima que estemos en este juego

-opino lo mismo, aunque…- shadow puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de silver y empezó a hablar entre susurros- podemos escapar de este lugar en plenos juegos, antes de que los juegos acaben podemos escapar y que nos crean muerto

-eso es posible?

-hace diez años en estos juegos una de los jugadores se escapo, se dice que aun la buscan pero no la an encontrado

-hace diez años? *no puede ser amy*

-si

-sabes como era?

-su nombre era…- antes de que shadow pudiera terminar la frase un disparo se escucho y acto seguido una bala los roso por arriba de la cabeza, shadow y silver voltearon para ver de dónde provenía cuando giraron la cabeza al primero que vieron fue a scourge con una pistola en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, scourge se quito los lentes y se los puso en la cabeza mientras decía

-ups, fue un accidente

Silver se limito a verlo con odio pero shadow lo que hizo fue cargar la pistola que tenia y apuntarle a scourge

-quien te crees que eres imbécil, no te mato solo porque quiero que sonic tenga ese placer

-JA! ese estúpido enano, no llegaría ni hacerme un rasguño

-ya lo veremos idiota,

-SCOURGE Y SHADOW ACOMPAÑENME!- grito el entrenador desde el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, ambos no tuvieron mas opción que obedecer al entrenador e ir con el, pero antes de que shadow empezara a caminar se acerco a silver y le dijo

-te diré luego el nombre, pero pinza mi propuesta, sonic, Mephiles, tu y yo saldremos de estos malditos juegos- shadow siguió caminando rumbo a con el entrenador y a recibir lo que seguramente sería una reprimida, mientras que silver solo estaba confundido por la propuesta de shadow, podría confiar en el o no…

* * *

**hasta aqui el cap lamento dejarlo en suspenso pero esque hasta ahi me llegaron las ideas, dejen comentarios ^u^ hasta la proxima ^w^**


	5. a un paso de la muerte

"A solo un paso de la muerte"

El entrenamiento termino y todos volvieron a sus habitaciones, silver estaba preocupado, no sabía si podía confiar en la propuesta de shadow, y tenía que decir ¡YA! Pues los "death games" empezarían mañana, silver fue a la habitación de sonic, pensó que lo mejor sería hablarlo con el, sonic estaba preparando el uniforme que levaría mañana, a todos les daban uno, ya que en ellos venían los rastreadores con los que los estarían monitoreando durante los juegos, el uniforme constaba de unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de igual color, silver abrió la puerta del cuarto de sonic mientras decía

-hola, podemos hablar?

-si, que pasa

Silver cerró la puerta de la habitación y se sentó en la cama de sonic, sonic termino de doblar su uniforme y se sentó junto a silver, silver bajo la cabeza y empezó a hablar

-veras… durante los entrenamientos… hable con shadow, y me hizo una propuesta… quiere que todos salgamos de estos juegos… con vida

-eso es imposible!

-no, no lo es!

-claro que sí!, tu más que nadie lo sabe!, amy murió en esos juegos hace 10 años!

-eso no lo sabemos!, no nos reportaron nada de amy cuando los juegos acabaron! Ella puede estar viva!- silver tomo a sonic de los hombros y lo volteo hacia él para que lo pudiera mirar a los ojos y viera la verdad en sus palabras, sonic solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de silver- shadow me dijo, que hace 10 años, en los life game hubo más de 2 ganadores… uno de los jugadores había escapado y hasta la fecha parece ser que no lo han encontrado…

-y te dijo el nombre?!

-no… scourge disparo una bala contra mi, solo me rozo la cabeza no me hizo nada, pero shadow se enojo y estuvo a punto de devolverle el disparo, pero el entrenador se los llevo, antes de que shadow pudiera decirme el nombre de quien se escapo

-y crees que pueda ser amy?!

-no estoy seguro, pero lo que nos debe de importar ahora… es si podemos aceptar la propuesta de shadow, así que tu que dices?, aceptamos su propuesta de escapar y buscamos a amy… o seguimos con nuestros planes de solo se ganadores tu y yo…

-si ganamos volveremos a casa… pero sin amy… y si escapamos… podremos vivir e incluso encontrar a amy…

-entonces?

-hay que ir con shadow- sonic y silver se levantaron de la cama y salieron del cuarto rumbo a la habitación de shadow y Mephiles

* * *

Shadow y Mephiles estaban en los sillones del apartamento hablando, rouge y marine ya estaban dormidas en sus respectivas habitaciones, shadow estaba cambiando de canal a la televisión buscando algo bueno que ver y Mephiles estaba leyendo un libro

-aun no encuentras nada bueno que ver?

-no, todos los malditos canales halan del dia de mañana

-mph… y que hay de silver, acepto tu propuesta?

-no lo se, el maldito entrenador me llevo junto con scourge antes de que me pudiera contesta

-vendrán, y aunque se nieguen, aun así tenemos que sacarlos de estos juegos, ella no quiere que ellos manchen sus manos con sangre ajena

-lo sé, y para serte honesto yo tampoco quiero eso

*toc toc*

-quien puede estar llamando a la puerta?- shadow se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verde esmeralda con muchas dudas en ellos- sonic, silver, que se les ofrece?

-queremos hablar con Mephiles y con tigo

-emm claro, pasen

Sonic y silver entraron al cuarto, luego los tres se dirigieron a la mesa y cuando pasaron cerca de Mephiles shadow le hizo una seña que significaba que también los siguiera, los cuatros se sentaron en la mesa y cuando ya todos se acomodaron sonic empezó a hablar

-muy bien, hemos venido aquí para avisarles que si queremos aceptar su propuesta de escapar de los "death games" pero antes que nada tengo una pregunta

-y cual seria?- pregunto algo confundido shadow

-quien escapo de estos malditos juegos hace 10 años?

-no sabemos su nombre real, pero se hace llamar a si misma rose

-rose?-sonic mostraba un brillo en sus ojos que silver creyo nunca volver a ver y el sabia porque

*Flashback*

-amy que haces?- preguntaba un pequeño silver de cinco años

-hola silver ^^, solo estaba recogiendo algunas flores

-a ti te gustan mucho las rosas verdad amy?- preguntaba un pequeño sonic de cuatro años que estaba tomado de la mano de silver

-si sonic me gustan mucho, de echo si tuviera la oportunidad me gustaría que en lugar de hedgehog mi nombre apellido fuera rose (se que apellido de amy es rose pero como se supone que ella es hermana de sonic su apellido es hedgehog ^^)

*fin del flashback*

-muy bien entonces cual es el plan? Como vamos a escapar?

-sera mejor no hablar de eso hasta mañana ok… no confió en que rouge este dormida, mañana l empezar los juegos nos toparemos todos de nuevo, ahí es cuando nosotros cuatro nos iremos juntos y escaparemos lo mas que se pueda de ese lugar ok?- le dijo Mephiles a silver

-de acuerdo… entonces nos vemos mañana…

* * *

La mañana llego muy rápido, y ya todos los jugadores estaban listos con sus uniformes y fuera del hotel, un par de grandes helicópteros llego por todos y los llevo hasta el campo de batalla, cuando estaban sobre la ciudad abandonada los helicóptero se quedaron suspendidos a unos dos metros del suelo y cuando abrieron sus puertas todos los jugadores podían observar enfrente suyo un campamento en el cual había muchas armas de todo tipo y unas cuantas mochilas con provisiones en ellas, una gran campaña se escucho que fue la que aviso que los juegos ya habían comenzado, todos los jugadores salieron rápido de los helicópteros muchos se fueron directo a las armas otros directo a las mochilas con provisiones, silver con su telequinesia pudo tomar cuatro mochilas con provisiones y sonic son su velocidad fue capaz de tomar una espada, una guadaña y dos pistolas silver tomo las armas de fuego y las metió lo mas rápido que pudo en las mochilas, luego a ellos se acercaron Mephiles y shadow, cada uno tomo una mochila, sonic y salieron corriendo al centro de la ciudad pues el campamento se encontraba en las afueras, mientras corrían sonic le dio la guadaña a Mephiles y silver y shadow sacaron de sus mochilas las dos pistolas, luego empezaron a escuchar unos cuantos disparos detrás de ellos, silver volteo y vio detrás suyo a varios jugadores disparándose, unos a otros, luego también observo como blaze y sally salieron corriendo lejos de aquella masacre, silver decidió ya no voltear a ver así que mejor siguió corriendo, a parecer ninguno había muerto aun, pues no se escucharon muchos gritos, pero también pudo equivocarse, había armas de fuego y cuando alguien te dispara ni tiempo tienes de guitar, todos siguieron corriendo intentando no mirar atrás sonic miro a Mephiles y a shadow y luego dijo

-ahora a donde se supone que iremos?

-al castillos de soleana


	6. la pelea ha comensado

**yo: holiiiii~ reportandome ^^ lamento mucho el no actializar la historia jejej pero como me compraron lap nueva me he tardado un poco en actializar la historia al igual que mi hermana para hacer las historias tenemos que compartir lap ya que si ella intenta habrir la cuenta en su lap se cierra en la mia y vise versa asi que tenemos que organizarnos, aparte de que a la muy baka se le va la insipacion apenas con dos renglones jejeje**

**cristal: callate!**

**yo: ok, ok... bueno aqui el cap espero que les guste, a si tal ves en los proximos caps use el pov´shadow, el pov´sonic y todo eso, osea tal ves la historia se redacte en primera persona, ya que cristal quiere que ensaye en la descripccion de una persona, aparte creo que eso facilitara mas el escribir, bueno ya! aqui tiene el cap!**

* * *

"la pelea ha comenzado"

Después de unos treinta minutos corriendo todos empezaron a caminar, la ciudad estaba demacrada, las construcciones ya estaban muy deterioradas, con solo un golpe podrían venirse abajo algunas, la ciudad estaba muy silenciosa y las calles eran frías, las nubes cubrían el sol completamente, no se veía ni un rallo de este, se podían ver como unas cuantas ratas vagaban por la ciudad en busca de comida, silver y sonic miraron con gran repulsión la ciudad, Sonic se acercó a silver y le comento

-nunca volveré a pensar que nuestra ciudad es la mas demacrada del mundo, comparado con este lugar, nuestra ciudad parece la mismísima ciudad del centro

-tienes razón, que habrá pasado?

-el reino de soleana alguna vez fue mucho más bello que la ciudad del centro- comento shadow

-y que fue lo que paso entonces?- pregunto silver

-los "life games" fue lo que paso- hablo Mephiles -el reino de soleana fue uno de los reinos que se opuso a los "life games", la princesa elise hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para impedir que se validaran estos juegos, mas sin embargo el que ella se allá opuesto a la idea causo una guerra, la cual por desgracia no gano, con la muerte de la princesa elise, el reino se fue deteriorando hasta llegar a como lo vemos ahora

-pero… ¿Por qué se hacer los "death games" que no hay una forma de pararlo- pregunto sonic

-si la hay la encontraremos, rose quiere terminar estos juegos y estoy seguro de que ella encontrara la forma de terminarlos, ya hemos llegado- shadow abrió las puertas del enorme castillos para que todos pudieran entrar -rose nos afirmo que dentro del castillo habría más provisiones de las que hay en las mochila, asi que mephiles y yo iremos a dejar las mochilas en los cuartos, rose no dijo que solo dos cuartos están disponibles para usar ya que los demás tiene telarañas y muchas cosas más, asi que supongo que tendremos que compartir, ustedes vallan a la cocina y verifiquen que la comida no este caducada

-ok- respondió silver mientras tomaba la mochila de Sonic y la suya y se las daba a mephiles y shadow

Silver y Sonic ya estaban en la cocina revisando la comida, unos segundos después de que terminaron empezaron a recorrer el castillos, el castillo ya estaba bastante viejo, tenía muchas telarañas y la madera del suelo no parecía muy segura, la pintura de las paredes ya se había caído casi por completo y los vidrios de las ventanas están rotos, o al menos la mayoría, Sonic y silver siguieron explorando el castillo luego empezaron a escuchar disparos, los dos asomaron apenas la cabeza por una de las ventanas para poder ver de donde provenían los disparos, luego después de un rato buscando encontraron a scourge y a fiona, caminando rumbo al castillos cada uno con armas en las manos, fiona con un arco y flechas y scourge con una R16 en las manos, Sonic puso su mano en la cabeza de silver e hizo que se agachara para ocultarse mientras el también hacia lo mismo, luego los dos se recargaron contra la pared

-hay que buscar a shadow y a mephiles, ellos traen las mochilas con las armas! –dijo Sonic susurrándole a silver

-vamos a tardar en encontrarlos, debe haber por lo menos 20 habitaciones en todo el castillo!- respondió exaltado silver, pero susurrando

-… tenemos que encontrarlos de alguna manera… ya se! con ayuda de la telequinesia puedes encontrar la energía que emanan shadow y mephiles, son hermanos así que su energía debe ser parecida, lo cual aumenta las posibilidades de que la puedas sentir, ¿crees poder hacerlo?

-creo que si pero necesito concentrarme, así que no agás ruido por los próximos 2 minutos

-no tenemos dos minutos!

-shhh! Calla… siento la energía… vamos sígueme!

Silver comenzó a correr por los pasillos del castillo, doblo a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, la derecha de nuevo y asi siguieron un par de segundos, y digo segundos ya que tanto Sonic como silver, son muy rápidos, después de un tiempo llegaron a un habitación, Sonic abrió la puerta y dentro de ella estaban shadow y mephiles revisando que todo en la habitación estuviera en orden, shadow miro hacia la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a un Sonic y a un silver muy exhaustos

-que les pasa por que están tan…- shadow no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Sonic le había tapado la boca con una mano

-no hables!, scourge y fiona vienen al castillo, necesitamos las armas, dónde están?- le dijo mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca

-estan en la habitación de enfrente- respondió mephiles

Silver salió de la habitación corriendo pero al salir se encontró con fiona, esta reacciono y preparo su arco y fleca y empezó a dispararle a silver, silver entro rápido a la habitación y empezó a buscar las armas en los cajones ya que la mochilas estaban vacías, fiona empezó a golpear la puerta del cuarto con el arco luego empezó a gritarle a scourge

-SCOURGE HAY UNO AQUÍ! ES EL ERIZO PLATEADO!

Sonic, shadow y mephiles estaban escondidos en la otra habitación, escuchando como fiona golpeaba la otra puerta y le gritaba a scourge, mephiles se desesperó de estar escondido, así que empezó a buscar algo en la habitación, Sonic lo vio extrañado y le pregunto

-que es lo que buscas?

-primera regla de supervivencia, todo objeto es un arma- le respondió mephiles mientras tomaba del ropero un palo de madera vieja, mephiles salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido para que fiona no volteara, luego cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de fiona tomo el palo con fuerza y con el, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a fiona, fiona callo inconsciente en el suelo, mephiles al ver esto tiro el palo a un lado y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, cuando vio a silver corrió hacia él y lo abrazo mientras le decía casi entre llanto –creí que podría perderte, que bueno que estas bien- mephiles se separo un poco de el para poder observar si se encontraba en buen estado, al comprobar esto mephiles le pregunto a silver –tienes las armas?

-si las tengo, vamos- silver y mephiles se levantaron rápidamente del suelo y corrieron a la otra habitación, luego les entregaron a shadow y Sonic sus armas

Para cuando salieron de la habitación fiona ya no estaba en el piso, todos corrieron en busca de fiona y scourge, cuando iban pasando por el pasillo cerca de las escaleras que daban a la entrada empezaron a ver varias balas y flechas que pasar frente a sus narices lo cual los asusto y provoco que regresaran, shadow se oculto detrás de la pares y empezó a cargar su arma al igual que silver

-yo y silver nos encargamos de scourge ustedes encárguense de fiona- dijo shadow mientras sujetaba firmemente su arma, mephiles y Sonic asintieron con la cabeza y se prepararon para ir por fiona

-eres rápido?- le pregunto mephiles a Sonic

-por supuesto- respondió Sonic con una sonrisa en el rostro

-muy bien, pues empecemos, la dejare inmóvil, tu córtale la cabeza- mephiles fue desapareciendo en el piso, como si se lo tragara, Sonic al ver esto empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo, scourge al ver a Sonic empezó a dispararle pero era demasiado rápido, scourge dejo de prestarle atención a Sonic cuando se percató de que shadow y silver le estaban disparando, scourge se escondió detrás de una pared para que las balas no lo alcanzaran, fiona trato de hacer lo mismo más sin embargo no se movió ni un centímetro, fiona dirigió su mirada hacia sus pies y lo primero que vio fue a mephiles saliendo del suelo mientras le sujetaba los pies, luego volvió a alzar la mirada y lo único que vio fue a Sonic enfrente suyo, acto seguido su cabeza callo al suelo, dejando un gran charco de sangre.

-FIONAAAAAAA!- grito scourge, luego sintió como una bala le rosaba el brazo, se levantó del suelo y se dirigió corriendo a la puerta pero antes de que llegara a esta, apareció mephiles delante de él, al verlos giro para escapar de este pero se encontró con shadow y silver apuntándole a la cabeza y detrás de ellos dos estaba Sonic, silver se puso al lado izquierdo de scourge y shadow a su lado derecho, mientras que Sonic se ponía entre silver y shadow, scourge estaba rodeado no había escapatoria, lo único que le quedaba para salir vivo de ahí era suplicar por su vida, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo shadow hablo

-quien tendrá los honores de matarlo?- dijo shadow con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-ese honor es de Sonic, no lo crees shadow?- le respondió mephiles con una voz seca y seria

-tienes razón, Sonic tienes los honores, te veremos en las habitaciones luego

-yo me quedare con Sonic voy a ayudarlo a sacar el cuerpo no quiero que apeste el castillo- dijo silver a shadow

-como quieras

Una vez que se fueron shadow y mephiles, Sonic alzo su espada en el aire para prepararse para rebanarle la cabeza a scourge, este solo cerro los ojos y se limitó a esperar su muerte, pues sabía que dijese lo que dijese Sonic no iba a cambiar de opinión, después de todo lo había tratado muy mal, y aparte era parte del juego el que los jugadores murieran, antes de que Sonic le cortara la cabeza a scourge este levanto la mirada abrió sus labio para soltar sus últimas palabras, solo audibles para Sonic, Sonic al escucharlas solo cerro los ojos y le respondió algo que solo fue audible para scourge acto seguido la cabeza de scourge rodo en el suelo dejando un gran charco de sangre.

* * *

Silver y Sonic ya habían dejado fuera del castillo el cuerpo sin vida de scourge y ya estaban dentro del castillo solo se dirigían a las habitaciones ya que estaba oscureciendo y tenían que ver quien compartiría habitación con quien, silver y Sonic se mantenían en silencio no cruzaban ni una sola palabra, silver decidió romper con este silencio haciendo una pregunta

-que fue lo que te dijo scourge?

Sonic rio un poco y luego respondió

-"lo siento"…

-"lo siento"? es algo raro…

-no, no tanto si te pones a pensarlo bien

-y tú, que le respondiste?

-"yo también lo siento"

* * *

**hasta aqui el cap espero que les aya gustado dejen comentario por favoooooor, bueno hasta la proxima espero que les guste, si quieren en los comentarios me pueden decir a quien quieren que mate ^^, hasta la procima bye~**


	7. nunca bajes la guardia

"nunca bajes la guardia"

Sonic y silver llegaron a fuera de las habitaciones con una cara que reflejaba culpabilidad, pero apenas y cruzaron la puerta esa cara desapareció y en su lugar había una cara fresca, como si estuviera liberada, mephiles y shadow notaron inmediatamente que sus expresiones eran fingidas, pero decidieron no decir nada, shadow hizo un ademan con la mano para silver y Sonic, en señal de que debían sentarse en la cama, los dos captaron y lo hicieron, shadow dio un gran suspiro y luego dijo:

-muy bien… y ahora como vamos a repartir la habitación?

-yo me dormiré son silver- dijo mephiles con una voz decisiva

-bueno entonces eso significa que y dormiré con Sonic ^^

-a ver y a nosotros quien nos preguntó!- interrumpieron Sonic y silver bastante molestos

-es la primera vez que ustedes vienen a los "life games" y yo y mephiles ya llevamos 3 años seguidos viniendo aquí y hasta ahora hemos ganado, al igual que rouge y marine, además somos mejores que ustedes en el uso de armas, y aparte Sonic, yo tengo un arma de fuego y tu una punzo cortante, al igual que mephiles y silver… con esas razones tiene o quieren más?

-no así estoy bien ¬¬… y tu Sonic

-con esas razones ni quien se pueda quejar -.-

-muy bien, silver ven con migo, tu y yo nos quedaremos en la habitación del frente

-bueno, nos vemos mañana Sonic

-hasta mañana silver…

Silver y mephiles se acomodaron ya en la habitación, mephiles acerco una cilla a la puerta, saco su guadaña y se puso a hacer guardia, Sonic se sintió mal por el así que acerco otra silla y se sentó junto a el, mephiles se sintió extrañado así que le pregunto:

-porque no te vas a dormir?

-te quiero hacer compañía, que acaso no puedo?

-no… necesito que estés despierto en la mañana, aparte yo no necesito dormir.

-y eso porque?

-por la misma razón que no tengo boca

-y a pesar del hecho de que no necesites dormir y de que no tengas boca aun no crees que tú y shadow desciendan de una familia de demonios?

-no…

-porque?

-porque no me gustaría serlo, estoy seguro que perdería a todos las personas que quiero, todas se alejarían…

-y-yo no lo haría…

-y porque no?

-porque yo… yo te… yo te amo… -silver se sintió tonto por lo que había dicho, nunca debí decirle eso ahora el me odiara, o se burlara!, pensó silver –sabes que olvídalo! –silver se levantó y se dirigió a la cama a toda velocidad, se acostó y se cubrió con las sabanas hasta la cabeza.

Mephiles observo con ojos extrañados como silver se iba a dormir, suspiro, luego se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la cama y se puso encima de silver, este se sonrojo, pero no le prestó atención, y siguió con la mirada hacia la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama, mephiles se acercó a su oreja y le susurro

-yo también te amo… -mephiles se sacó un guante y le hizo una pequeña herida en la oreja, con la sangre que salió se dibujó una boca y de un momento a otro se le formo una boca, silver lo miro sorprendido, luego levanto su mano para poder tocar lo nuevos labios que tenía, mephiles aprovecho para tomarle la mano y besarla, silver tomo la cara de mephiles y la acercó hacia el para besarlo, empezó como un beso tierno, lleno de amor, luego se fue volviendo más intenso, mephiles empezó a quitarle la ropa a silver, una vez le quito la chaqueta empezó a besarle el cuello y fue bajando hasta el abdomen, silver empezó a emitir pequeños gemidos los cuales trato de callar para no levantar sospechas en la habitación de al lado, sin sospechas que seguramente shadow y Sonic estan en lo mismo (jajajaja a huevooo XD!) mephiles les quito los pantalones a silver, dejando ver su miembro casi erecto, mephiles empezó a masajearlo suavemente, silver se sorprendió al sentir algo húmedo en esa parte (jajaja nunca dije con qué lo masajeo mephiles ¬w¬) silver levanto la cabeza solo para encontrarse con la a mephiles chupando y lamiendo su entrepierna, saboreando cada centímetro de esta, silver coloco sus manos en la cabeza de mephiles intentando quitarlo de ahí,

-mephiles, p-para… ah! M-me –pero este no pudo terminar, ya que se corrió de lleno en la boca de mephiles, este saboreo gusto aquel líquido blanquecino y le dijo

-muy bueno… -mephiles se acercó a la cara se silver para darle un gran y tiene beso en los labios.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación como era obvio, shadow y Sonic estaban haciendo lo mismo, creo que hasta iban adelantados,

-Sonic… estas bien? –el ojirubi, estaba dentro del pequeño azulado

-si… no te preocupes… -Sonic estaba aferrado a las sabanas tratando de acostumbrarse a tener dentro al ojirubi

-me voy a empezar a mover… está bien?

-si… -shadow comenzó con las embestidas a Sonic, comenzaron lentas y cuidadosas, pero con el paso del tiempo, estas fueron aumentando de velocidad, Sonic tomo a shadow por el cuello y lo abrazo gimiendo de dolor pero a la vez de placer, ambos llegaron juntos a tan ansiado climas, shadow llenando a Sonic con su semilla y Sonic manchando el pecho de shadow, shadow callo exhausto en el pecho de Sonic, y Sonic por su parte estaba cayendo dormido por el cansancio, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, pero shadow al ver que Sonic estaba quedándose dormido y al percatarse de que ambos andaban empapados de sudor y de semen, decidió cargar al ojiverde hasta el baño para que ambos se limpiaran,

-Sonic, por favor permanece despierto un poco más, no podemos dormir así

-esta bien… quien se baña primero?

-jaja, ambos nos bañaremos juntos, si te dejo solo puede que te duermas y termines ahogándote

-muy bien… -Sonic no protesto ante las razones de shadow, ambos se metieron en la tina y shadow abrió el grifo del agua caliente, el agua empezó a salir tibia, no caliente como él lo esperaba, después de darse cuenta de esto escucho como un golpe en la pared, luego un grito que seguramente era el de mephiles

-HEEEEY! NO ABRAN AL AGUA NOS ESTAMOS BAÑANDO ACA!

-CALLATEEEE! –grito algo nervioso silver, Sonic comenzó a reír al escuchar la voz preocupada de su hermano y para hacerlo sentir más avergonzado este grito

-COMO?, TAMBIEN USTEDES?

-TU TAMBIEN ESTAS AHÍ Sonic?!

-JAJA POR SUPUESTO, NO PIENSO DORMIR SUCIO!

-COMO SEA –grito shadow –USTEDES VALLANCE LLEGAMOS PRIMERO!

-JAJAJU YA QUISIERAS HERMANITO!, A VER EL QUE ESTE MÁS SUCIO SE QUEDA, YO LO HICE DOS VECES CON SILVER!

-QUEEE?! –grito silver nervioso y sonrojado–PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO!?

-AAAAH SI?!, PUES YO LO HICE TRES CON SONIC, ASÍ QUE TE VAS TU!

-no está bien decir mentiras –dijo Sonic en susurros

-NI MADRES! SILVER SE CORRIO DEMASIADAS VECES EN MÍ ESTOY TODO PEGAJOSO SI ME VIERAS TE PREGUNTARIAS EN QUE MOMENTO DEJE DE TENER EL PELO NEGRO Y CAMBIO A BLANCO!

-QUE!? NO ES CIERTOOO! –grito silver –SONIC NO VALLAS A CREER OTRA COSA!

Toda la noche estuvieron discutiendo y al final ambas parejas tuvieron que bañarse con agua casi fría, pero eso no les importo mucho ya que tanto mephiles y silver, y Sonic y shadow, durmieron muy abrazado y tranquilos en sus respectivos cuarto y camas ^w^


End file.
